1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ice making devices and in particular to ice making devices which include means for precooling the water supply utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice making devices are well known in the prior art. Such devices generally include a refrigeration system and a hollow evaporator. Water is pumped into or over the hollow evaporator and the expansion of a refrigerant, such as freon, cools the evaporator until such time as the water freezes, causing ice to form on or in the hollow evaporator. Modern ice making devices often include provisions for reversing the flow of refrigerant temporarily in order to heat the evaporator so that ice may be easily removed. This activity generally results in a flow of highly chilled water as a result of the melting ice and this water must be removed or recycled.
Known ice making devices also generally include an ice cube storage bin. Typically not refrigerated, the ice within the storage bin eventually melts, generating another source of chilled waste water. This chilled waste water must be coupled to a waste drain, periodically removed, or, as disclosed in recent patents, recycled to make additional ice.
In previously known ice making devices the period of time necessary to freeze a load of ice is generally determined by measurement of water temperature in the ice freezing form or, by the lapse of a fixed period of time. A key factor in the amount of time necessary to freeze a fixed quantity of water is the temperature of the water source utilized. In certain southern locations of the United States it is not uncommon for fresh water supplies to reach 84.degree.-86.degree. Fahrenheit during summer months. Studies have shown that by lowering the temperature of the input water source to 50.degree. Fahrenheit an ice making device will produce approximately sixty percent more ice.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for an improved ice making device which includes a provision for precooling the water supply.